


Till Now, I Always Got By On My Own

by 13beautifulghostmonument



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Sleepy!Doc, Soft!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument
Summary: Alternate ending for 12x05. Spoilers for that episode.After the fam convince the Doctor they'll always be there for her, Yaz decides to treat the Doctor to a pamper night to make her feel better.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Till Now, I Always Got By On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for 12x05 Fugative of the Judoon. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT. I'm only trying to save your back :3 Enjoy!!

"We do know who you are. You're the woman that saved us and loads of other people. You're the Doctor. Whoever you were in the past or are in the future, we know who you are right now. Right?" Graham and Yaz both turned to look at Ryan, nodding with echos of  _ right _ in agreement to what he just said. 

"The best person we know" Graham added. 

Yaz spoke up,determined to add to their point. "And whatever is coming for you, we'll be here. Cause we're your mates"  _ Whatever is coming for you _ echoed in the Doctor's mind. 

Graham couldn't agree more with what Ryan and Yaz were saying. "Well, not just mates. Family."

"Yeah" They agreed in unison. 

A few moments passed by. They wanted to let her words sink in with her. The Doctor looked down, overwhelmed at not only what was going on in her mind but also the kind words her friends-no,  _ family _ , were saying to her. She'd never really felt like she belonged with a family unit like this before. 

The Doctor heard a few steps walk towards her, breaking her out of her thoughts. The thought she always went back to recently. A memory. A nightmare. One she could never forget. How could she? 

Snapping her eyes up at having brown boots suddenly in front of her, the Time Lord was greeted with an extended arm, a hand reaching out for her to take it. She hesitated, confused. The Doctor then gulped. Unsure of her intentions between talking to the three of them and being lost in her own darkness. 

"Come on, you" Yaz spoke softly. Slowly but surely, the Doctor extended her own arm and latched onto Yaz's hand, before Yaz gently pulled, indicating for the Doctor to get up. She did, being lost in the warmth of Yaz's grasp. "You and me are going to have a girls night. It'll help take your mind off things and make you feel a bit better" 

The Doctor groaned slightly. "Yaz, you know I'm not girly" 

"Pamper night then." She smiled. "Not for me though, for you. We don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to but let me look after you tonight" 

The Doctor nodded, giving a smile of acceptance to her plans before Yaz pulled her down the corridors of the TARDIS, finding the Doctor's bedroom in this ever changing maze. 

"First things first" Yaz instructed. "Get changed into some cosy pyjamas and some fluffy socks" 

The Doctor hesitated, thinking about where this was going. Her mind also thought about what pyjamas she owned and whether they would be deemed comfortable by Yaz's standards. The TARDIS was ahead of her though, for when she looked in her chest of drawers, the softest pair of navy blue pyjamas awaited her along with a fluffy pair of pastel pink socks. She sighed, letting out a little smile on the corner of her lips, hidden from Yaz.  _ Thank you, old girl.  _ The TARDIS hummed gently, quiet enough that only she could hear. To anyone else, it would seem like just a whir of the engines. 

Once the Doctor had changed, she gingerly walked over and sat down on top of the bed, crossing her legs. She had no clue what to expect from Yaz's pampering night. She'd never had one. At least she didn't remember having one anyway. Too many years had passed over her lifetime to remember little things like that. Yaz sat in front of her, mirroring her cross legged position, dropping a handful of products in between the two girls. 

The Doctor's eyes widened, staring at what lay in front of her. "You're not… you're not putting make-up on me, are you?" She looked nervous. 

"What? No! This isn't make-up, Doctor. Don't worry." The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. She would draw the line at being painted on. "These are all cleansing and moisturising products." Yaz let out a light giggle. If only the Doctor let her use make-up on her. She picked up a clear bottle and then squeezed the water like liquid onto a cotton pad. 

"What's that?" The Doctor asked out of curiosity, eyeing up exactly what Yaz was doing before the girls hands reached up to the Time Lords face, causing the blonde to flinch. "It's cold" 

"It's called cleanser, it wipes all the dirt from your face-"

The Doctor felt offended at that. "Hey, are you saying I have a dirty face?" 

Yaz stifled a giggle. "Everyone has dirt on their face that builds up over the day, Doctor. Even you. Dirt that you can't see but it's there and this stuff clears that so your pores don't get clogged up." 

The Time Lord sat still, sceptical. "Hmm" Her eyes glanced down at the used cotton pads Yaz had in her hand as she placed them down on the bed. "Ew, is that all from my face?" Yaz smiled and nodded. "That's filthy" 

"I told you. Right, time for the toner." Yaz said next as she poured a second liquid onto cotton pads. This time the liquid had a pale green tint to it. "This removes dirt and balances out the pH levels in your skin"

"Hang on, is that not the same thing as the last one?" To say the Doctor was confused was an understatement. This in turn made Yaz confused too as she raised an eyebrow at her. "So you've used one liquid to clean the dirt off my face. And now you're using another liquid to clean more dirt off my face? My now clean face" 

Yaz kind of saw her point. "Hmm, that's a fair point you know. One I hadn't thought about before. But nonetheless, it's part of your skincare routine to use toner." She explained, before applying the wet cotton pad to the Doctor's face. The Doctor squeezed her eyes shut on instinct as Yaz's hands got closer to them with this strange substance. "Doctor? Can you relax your face and not wrinkle it up?" The Doctor sighed as she relaxed all the muscles in her face. "Thank you" 

"Just don't get that stuff in my eyes. I don't want to be blind. Not again. That wasn't fun" 

"You...You've been blind before?" Yaz asked, curiosity peeked her interest. She placed the used toner pads down and picked up a thin tube of eye cream. 

"Only for a short time. A few weeks perhaps. Monks managed to restore my vision in the end but I wore sonic glasses in the meantime"

"Sonic glasses?" Yaz's voice went up an octave. "Why am I even surprised? Of course you would have sonic glasses. Do you still have them lying around?" 

The Doctor opened her eyes, realising Yaz hadn't come near her face in a while. "Why?" She asked, leaning forward slightly and whispering. "Would you like to try them out?" 

Yaz thought about this offer, her mouth pulling to the side in contemplation. "Maybe. Are they like the Snapchat glasses? Only… more high tech? Or the Google ones? They're supposed to be amazing. Not sure when they'll be on the market properly though" 

"Yaz, Yaz, Yaz. I offer you sonic glasses and you compare them to Snapchat and Google?" This caused them both to laugh and Yaz beamed at seeing a smile on the Doctor's face for the first time in a while. 

"I would love to see them later" Yaz stated. She dabbed a few dots of cream around the Doctor's eyes, causing her to instantly shut her eyes again. It was a strange sensation having something wiped around your eyes, she thought. Was this something that people enjoyed on a regular basis? 

When Yaz stopped, the Doctor bought her fingers up to the skin under her eyes to feel what was there. "Ooh, it's so smooth!" 

"Wait till I've finished the next one. Don't worry, this'll be the last cream but this one makes your face feel incredible." Yaz squeezed some of the cream into the palm of her hand before dabbing it in various places on the Doctor's face, starting with her nose. The cream was cold, colder than the other products Yaz used and it made the Doctor scronch her nose up at the feel of it. "I love that face, you know." 

"What face?" The Doctor queried.

"The one you just did!" Yaz beamed at how humorous and totally oblivious the Doctor was at times. "The… scronch you do, you know" Yaz scrunched her own face to demonstrate.

"I don't do that!"

Yaz started moving her hands around the Doctor's face, massaging the moisturizer in circular motions so the skin would absorb it. She tried not to giggle too much when she got to her cheeks. The Doctor looked extremely cute in her pyjamas like this. "Yes, you do! You do it all the time" 

"Since when?!" She scrunched again. 

"You just did it again! But since we've met you, you've done it. It's like your signature look. Ryan likes to make bets on how often you make that face in one day" 

The Doctor huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "You learn something new everyday" 

"Aw, don't pout." Yaz soothed. "It's a cute face. We all like the scronch. We just assumed you were at least aware of it. Anyway, feel your face now!" 

The Doctor did as she was told, letting out a slight gasp at the almost new face she was feeling. "It feels like I've just regenerated! Can you do this again for me, Yaz?" 

She smiled, happy she enjoyed it. "Of course I can. Anytime you want a pick me up, just let me know" Yaz took hold of the Time Lord's left hand and squeezed something else onto the back of it. 

The Doctor didn't question what it was this time, instead she was completely mesmerised by how nice Yaz's actions felt, relaxing her. Yaz's thumbs danced along the back of her hand, gliding the cream in swirls. She felt a slight pressure as Yaz did this, her fingers went to her own and did the same there. Any tension and stresses she held in that hand, she felt quickly melt away. Turning her hand over, Yaz did the same thing on her palm. 

Still mesmerised by this, the Doctor hardly noticed Yaz switch hands, her eyes dropping slightly before she felt the cold product on the other. 

"Are you feeling sleepy?" Yaz asked, softly.

The Doctor's head snapped up. "Me? No, I'm fine. Fresh as a daisy" 

Yaz smirked but carried on what she was doing, finishing the Doctor's right hand. She looked up and saw the Doctor's head start to lower towards her chest, her eyes heavy. 

Sighing, Yaz pushed all the products and pads to the other side of the bed before wrapping her arms around the Doctor's shoulders to indicate that they were both going to move slightly. "Come on, sleepy head." The Doctor let Yaz guide her as she was pulled into Yaz. Her arms came round Yaz's waist and her eyes closed. 

"Thank you, Yaz" The Doctor whispered, in a dreamy state, before losing all sense of the world around her.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you have friends to support you. You don't ever have to feel alone or scared. Not as long as we're with you" She gently stroked the Doctor's blonde hair, pleased with herself that she had managed to send the Doctor to sleep with her pamper night. Hopefully she would rest peacefully and not think about whatever was going on with her home planet for a while. 

She couldn't even imagine what was going on in that little head of hers but she promised herself she would be there with her every step of the way. They all would.


End file.
